Vehicles
Vehicles are a mode of transportation around the map, whether it be on water,air or land - vehicles are definitely a feature need be using! Here are a list of vehicles in the game: Car - See for some similar pages here: Racing Car or Normal Car or Van Cars are a way of faster transportation than by walking! Like all vehicles they spawn around your team's base. As of now, cars can hold 2 players. You can use any weapon in your hotbar while driving or in the passenger seat. Cars also have horns/jingles that can be activated at any time, these jingles can be toggled by a GUI that appears on the left side of the screen when driving the car. Boats and Speedboats - See full page for boats here: Boat or Jet Ski The boat by itself is used for fast transportation across water. It can hold up to 5 people (3 passengers, 1 driver and 1 gunner) The normal boat has a gatling gun on the back of it which a player can take control of and fire a total of '''500 '''rounds before having to reload! The speedboat however can only hold up to 2 people and no gun. However the speedboat moves a lot faster than the normal boat and is smaller, making it harder to hit. Jets - See full page here: Jets Jets are a type of aircraft used for flying above other players and structures. To control a jet, the main controls stay the same (WASD or arrow keys) however the player can adjust the speed of the jet by a interface that appears on the left of the screen when you enter the jet. 0 speed stops the jet entirely, while anything above 0 increases its speed (0-40) Players can use weapons in their hotbar while manning the jet. And only 2 people can fit in a jet (1 in front of the other) Helicopters - See full page here: Helicopter Helicopters are another type of aircraft found outside and around your team's base. They work the same way as jets, with barely no difference. Players can still use weapons in their hotbar while manning the helicopter. The speed stays the same (0-40) and the amount of players it can hold stay the same (2) Some may argue that helicopters are harder to hit with rockets, because they are smaller however then it just depends on the person's aim. Team Helicopter - See full page here: Team Helicopter The team helicopter is a variation of the existing helicopter. It can carry 4 players, 2 in the cockpit and 2 either side of the helicopter. The speed of the helicopter is slightly slower (0-20) And the helicopter is bigger making it a easier target to hit. Both team's team helicopters can be found on the roof of each base. Apart from that everything stays the same between the team helicopter and the normal helicopter. Trivia * Aircraft can only be destroyed using RPGs. * When a player's aircraft is destroyed they will be forced to parachute out of the aircraft. However this feature is mostly useless as their is no fall damage. * Boats are the only vehicle that explode into little bits after it has been destroyed by an RPG. Category:Vehicles